


A Beagle Named Omelet

by Koriia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriia/pseuds/Koriia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean failed his midterm; big surprise there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who still plays Nintendogs?

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few pairings I am still trying to figure out, so please don't get mad at the lack of pairing tags. I am trying my best as a chapter fic. Please be patient. Jean is a dork who would most def still play Nintendogs and name one of them omelet. They're in high school in this fic, probably in their second or third year. Also, I am sorry these chapters are so short. I am so used to working with one shots.

Jean studied his paper in silence. This was his midterm grade. A very important grade. A big fat F. He set his head on his desk with a thunk and groaned loudly. 

Jean turned his head slightly and saw that Sasha and Connie were also looking at their tests painfully, but it wasn't surprising. They didn't study much; too occupied with a new release of whatever game, or something trivial like which Pringles flavor tasted the best. He noticed Marco and Ymir talking to each other silently and Krista was quiet as usual. 

Jean turned his attention to Mikasa, who had already put her test paper in her backpack, seemingly uninterested in her grade. She was talking to Eren sternly and smacked the top of his head. Jean snickered and looked away; “I guess Eren didn't get a good grade this time either," he thought smugly to himself as he folded his test twice into a square and mushed it in his pocket. 

Their teacher, Hanji, banged on the desk with her textbook. "Quiet!! Those who did well, congrats. Those who didn't, you only have the final to bring your grade back up. You have about 3 months until then. Keep it up or bring it up." She laughed at her joke and sat down, adjusting her glasses. The class stood silent, waiting for her instructions. She looked around confused. "OH! You guys can talk amongst yourselves until dismissal."

With that, the chatter grew louder as each student began their own conversations with their friends next to them or across the room.

Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie moved their desks closer to each other and were going over their tests. Connie and Sasha, seemingly over their low test grades, were talking to each other animatedly, throwing their hands up and pointing furiously at each other. "Probably talking about the new game that came out," Jean thought to himself and shook his head. Eren and Mikasa were talking quietly to each other, the desk next to them empty. 

“Why is the walking encyclopedia late?” Jean thought as he opened his book bag to take out his DSlite and shuffled through his games scattered in the small pocket. He turned it on, the familiar jingle only loud enough for him to hear amongst the students' chatter. He lowered the volume for good measure and opened Nintendogs. “I haven't fed them in so long,” he thought as he clicked on home. The dogs barked in silence and walked with their heads bowed down around the room. Jean pouted his lip with guilt and began his old routine; bath, food, water, and walk. He repeated that process three times; once for each dog. The dogs ran around the room playfully with the soccer ball he set out for them and he smiled to himself.

"Is that Nintendogs?" A voice startled Jean and he jumped in his seat, the stylus falling out of his hand and clattering to the floor.


	2. Fruity Shampoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is offered a chance to study with the walking encyclopedia, but he just has to call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to this chapter thingy. Jean is a dork by the way. This is a little longer than the first chapter because I felt adventurous. lol nah I just didn't know how to stop. hah It's going to be a few chapters long, so be patient please.

Jean coughed a bit, regaining his composure. 

"Uhh, yea. I haven't played in a while though. Why're so late Armin?" Jean asked as he pointed to his stylus, motioning for him to pick it up for him. Armin looked at the stylus and bent down to grab it. He smiled widely and passed it to Jean, who in return, thanked him.

"I got caught up with the councilor, she was asking me about tutoring people who're falling behind in their classes."

Their teacher Hanji, had just realized Armin had walked in and motioned for him to go to her desk. 

"Hold on, I'll be back." Armin said before walking quickly to her. Jean clicked on the bubbles and he blew in the microphone while he watched Armin and Hanji exchange words. She passed him a paper, "probably his test," Jean thought silently, and she smiled and patted Armin's arm, sticking a thumbs up before nodding and adjusting her glasses again as she always did ever so often. Armin walked away with the paper in his hand, looking at it with a wide smile. Jean knew his grade was probably the highest in the class yet again. 

"Sorry, what were you saying Jean?" Armin asked as he stopped next to his desk putting his paper to his side, making sure it didn't crinkle.

"Umm, you were talking about how the counselor was telling you about tutoring?" Jean said questionably. 

"Oh! Yes. She asked me to look for people to help tutor, but it's going to be hard. Mikasa and Eren usually study on their own at their house. Connie and Sasha are a lost cause." He says this with a breathy laugh. "Marco and Ymir study on their own too, and I'm pretty sure Krista studies with them from time to time as well." 

"And Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie are the three musketeers" Jean added with a smirk. 

Armin laughed and nodded. "Yes, so it's hard to find someone to tutor. She said I would get extra credit too." He looked down at his paper where Jean could vaguely see an A+ circled in red pen at the top with a crude smiley face scribbled next to it. Armin bit at his cheek for a few seconds, lost in thought. Jean took this time to study Armin. It's been a while since he got to look at him this long; his time usually consumed hanging with Eren and Mikasa. His hair was getting long; he could tell because it curled at the bottom slightly when he let it grow. His eyelashes fluttered as he blinked slowly, the blue eyes peeking through them like blinds and a blue sky. Jean stopped blowing the bubbles sometime ago and the dogs in his game grew bored and were laying down, one of them yawning. 

"Can you tutor me?" Jean asked without thinking. Armin whipped his head up immediately. "Will you let me?" Armin clutched the test paper to his chest where it crumpled a little in the middle. Jean set the DS down and dug into his pocket. Armin watched him curiously. Jean unfolded the test and smoothed it out the best he could before showing Armin. 

"I need a good grade on the final if I wanna to pass this class. Glad you told me about this study thingy. I would've gotten the wrath of Hanji" He scratched the back of his neck and breathed out through his nose with a sigh. Armin moved his head closer to Jean to get a closer look at the test and he studied it sternly, nodding every other second. His shampoo wafted towards Jean. "Fruity" he thought. 

"Yes." Armin smiled wide, his pearly whites showing. "Yes I will definitely help you if you want me to. We should start with the test though. Do you have my number?" Armin asked. 

"Nope." Jean shook his head, the top of his hair moving with him. 

"My phone is dead right now, but do you have yours?" Jean nodded and set his DS down before rummaging through his bag. He looked through it for about a minute before he whipped his head up. 

"Shit." Armin looked at him with a frown as if it was the first time he heard someone curse.   
"I uh, I left my phone home." Jean pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb in frustration. 

Armin rummaged through his bag clumsily, losing his balance and almost dropping his test paper. He pulled a pen from his bag and wiggled it in his hand. Armin smiled and bent to take Jean's hand. "Do you mind?" Jean shook his head and Armin grabbed his hand, flipping it so his palm was facing the table. Jean noticed that Armin's nails were short, but not because he bit them like he did. It looked like he filed them, the whites of his nails short, but visible. They were shiny too. "Did he buff them or paint them?" Jean asked himself. The cool tip of the pen touched his skin and he got goosebumps as the pen glided against his hand slowly, the numbers rolling off the pen easily. Armin moved Jean's hand closer once he was done to reread the numbers. 

"Okay." Armin let go of his hand and Jean left it in the air for a few seconds to read the numbers before setting it on the desk, taking a hold of his DS again. "So, we should pick a time and day of the week where we can meet so that we can go over your test." Jean grimaced already regretting it because he knew how studious Armin could be. 

"Yea, I'll text you when I get home so you can have my number and we'll figure it out from there I guess." Jean looked down at his game and he put out water for the dogs. They ran to it and lapped at the water bowl, the splashing audible. Armin looked at the dogs and he shifted his weight on his right leg. 

"Okay, I hope to hear from you soon then. I should go check on Eren's test." He glanced at Mikasa's and Eren's direction. They were staring at Jean like he had done something wrong. "Uh, yea. I'll text you." Jean turned around to his DS and clicked save and quit before stuffing it in his bag and looking at his wrinkles paper. He sighed loudly before the bell rang loud, his classmates scrambling to leave.


End file.
